Kehidupanku
by Uchiha puu-chan
Summary: Aku,Haruno Sakura setiap pagi aku dikirimi Surat cinta atau kado lucu entah dari siapa. Setiap aku pergi aku merasa di perhatikan membuat aku merasa 'kurang' nyaman. Kira-kira siapa yang memerhatikanku?. Warning, OOC,AU,nggak jelas, Typo. enjoy!:D


**Naruto - Masashi****Kishimoto**

**Pair - SasuSaku (y)**

**Genre - Friendship / humor / romance**

**Warning - OOC, AU, nggak jelas-,-,**

**Rated - T**

**UCHIHA PUU-CHAN**

**-YOU'RE MINE, SAKURA-**

chapter 1

don't like don't read

**ENJOY THE STORY:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura pov.<strong>

Aku Haruno Sakura, umurku 16 tahun, sekolah di Konohagakuen Senior High School, sekolah elite+asrama berstandar Internasional. Yang bersekolah disini bukan sembarang orang, karena biayanya mahal sekali, 3 tahun bersekolah disini aja err.. lebih dari 30juta!. Biasanya orang yang bersekolah disini, orang tuanya bekerja di luar negri/sibuk stengah hidup! (kalo stengah mati skarat dong #abaikan).

Sahabatku di sekolah ini ada 2 Ino dan Tenten. Kami bertiga ngefans berat sama Sasori-senpai!, habis Sasori-senpai imut deh ^^ _baby face_. Ino sudah 1 bulan berpacaran dengan Sai, Tenten baru seminggu ini jadian sama Neji, kalau Aku sih belom memikirkan itu… tetapi ada seseorang yang setiap hari ngirim bisa dibilang err 'surat cinta' ke lokerku, entah siapa dia?

**Normal pov.**

Sakura berjalan di lorong sekolahnya mencari loker warna pink miliknya, tidak sampai 5 menit sakura menemukan lokernya. warna loker memang beda-beda karena tugas melukis kelas 10 disuruh melukis loker. Dia putar kunci lokernya dan melihat isi lokernya. Seperti biasa ada surat di loker itu, tapi sakura mengabaikannya.

Sakura langsung melihat jadwalnya hari ini "Biologi-menjahit-melukis" cetus sakura sambil memutar bola mata. Memang jadwal hari ini sedikit karena sorenya ada kursus renang.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil buku-bukunya dan alat-alat keperluannya, lalu dimasukkannya kedalam tas pink bermotif bordiran muka minnie mouse warna putih di pojok tasnya, sakura beli tas itu waktu ke Disneyland London.

Sakura berjalan dari lorong ke kelasnya naik dua lantai dari lorong. Jalan sekirar 2 menit dan naik escalator 2 kali. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura… "DOOOOR!" triak seseorang, Sakura tersentak kaget. "Huahahahahahahaha!" tawa renyah dua anak manusia di belakang sakura.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan yang ditemukannya adalah 2 sahabat baiknya yang sekarang jadi 2 sahabat BEJATNYA, sakura paling tidak suka di kagetin. "Hey kalian.. dasar!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil meliat 2 sahabatnya yang masih terkekeh "Hahaha peace Sakura" jawab Tenten dengan santai. Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

**TENG TENG**

Tepat waktu lonceng masuk berbunyi, Kakashi-senpai masuk. Pelajaran Biologi dimulai. "Eheeeem!" deheman Kakashi-sensei menghentikan keributan kami di kelas. "Seperti janjiku minggu lalu Aku akan membagikan ulangan Biologi minggu kemarin, Sasukee bagikan ulangan ini pada teman temanmu" "Hn" jawab sasuke dengan nada dingin.

**Skip mode**

**TENG TENG**

Bel ganti pelajaran bunyi Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan bergegas menuju ruang menjahit. Sakura terburu buru berlari dari kelas ke ruang menjahit, Ino dan Tenten tertinggal jauh di belankang

**BRUUK!**

"Aaauuuu!" rintih Sakura terjatuh.

Sakura bangun dan melihat siapa yang di tabraknya. "_What? Sasori-senpai? mati Aku!_" gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Maafkan Aku ya… Aku terburu-buru, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasori sambil merapihkan seragamnya

"Sa.. sa.. Sakura sen… pai!" kata Sakura terbata-bata dan menunduk malu.

"Nama yang indah.. aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya.. Sakura-chan" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato gozaimasu senpai! gomen nih senpai! Saya terburu-buru" kata Sakura tersipu malu,

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, yasudah hati-hati ya.." kata Sasori lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang kaku di tempat.

"Weeew Sasori-senpai keren amat?" Sakura bergumam sambil berjalan ke ruang jahit yang sudah dekat.

… …

"Hey Sakura" panggil Ino di samping Sakura, "Eh? ada apa Ino?" kata Sakura sambil nengok ke samping. "Kamu tadi bicara sama Sasori-senpai yak? waaah gimana tuh ceritanya?" kata Tenten nyambung omongan ino dan sakura. Begini lho '…'.

Setelah sakura menceritakan semuanya, Tenten dan Ino ternganga-nganga. "10 menit lagi bordiran kalian harus sudah SELESAI" kata Tsunade-sensei "Uwaaaaaaa" kata Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura serentak '_cepat cepat cepaaaat_' kata Sakura dalam hati.

10 menit kemudian Sakura selesai membuat bordiran di kain putih polos bermotif hati dengan benang warna pink "Kumpulkan" kata Tsunade-sensei. "Fiiiuuuuuh untuk udah selesai" kata Sakura kegirangan. Sakura mengumpulkan bordirannya di meja Tsunade.

**TING TONG** bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku bawa banyak sandwich nih, Ino Tenten kalian mau?" Sakura menawarkan bekalnya sambil meringis "Mau lah! hehehe" jawab Ino menerima tawaran Sakura, Tenten mengangguk singkat. Sakura menyodorkan sandwich ke dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

Tanpa disadari ada yang melihat gerak gerik sakura dari belakang, melihat tingkah Sakura yang kayak anak kecil orang itu tersenyum sendiri. "Kamu kenapa hey? Senyam-senyum sendiri?" ujar Neji "Diam kau Neji!" kata orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan nada dingin.

"Hey Teme pikiranmu dia ajaa, tembak dong kayak aku nih dah sama Hinata-chan!" ledek Naruto blak-blakan "Cerewet sekali kau Dobe!". "Hahaha ketahuan kau Sasuke! kamu benar-benar menyukainya!". Orang yang namanya di panggil _Sasuke_ itu tidak menjawab. "Dasar kalian ini" kata Sai gabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Naa..ruto-kun" Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan terbata-bata sambil memainkan tangannya "Eh hinata-chan ada apa _sweety_?" jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya itu. Hinata tertunduk malu dan mukanya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hinata.." panggil seseorang dan menuju ketempatnya. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dari belakang rupanya. "Eh? Sa-Sakura-chan, ada apa?" mendengar nama Sakura, Sasuke dan Neji melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata nih mau coba sandwichku? Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Neji-san, Sai-san kalian mau coba juga nggak?" Sakura juga menawarkan kepada Sasuke dkk. sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura menyodorkan Sandwichnya, sedangkan Ino dan Tenten sedang berada di samping pacar-pacarnya.

"Enak nih Sakura-chan" kata Naruto santai "I-iya nih Sakura-chan sa-sangat enak loh!" Hinata sependapat dengan Naruto. "Enak ya?" kata Sai dan Neji mengangguk kecil. "Hmm.. lumayan" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

**DEG!** Semua mata menatap ke arah Sasuke, karena baru pertama kalinya dia mengatakan lumayan ke masakan orang. Padahal biasanya anak bungsu uchiha itu pasti mengatakan biasasaja atau tidak berpendapat. "Kenapa liat-liat?" respon Sasuke karena diliatin sama temen-temennya seakan-akan dia bersalah

"Nggak papa kok Sasuke, eh iya! makasi loh Sakura-chan! enak bener nih" jawab naruto ramah "Sama-sama Naruto-san. Ino, Tenten, Masih mau di sini sama pacar-pacar kalian?" tanya Sakura "Iya dong tentu saja" jawab ino yang langsung dipeluk Neji dari belakang "Yaudah aku mau ke lokerku dulu ngambil cat air yang ketinggalan. Jaa~" sakura langsung lari karena waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi.

Sakura sampai di loker pinknya, membuka loker pinknya dan mengambil cat airnya, di sebelah cat airnya ada surat yang tadi pagi dia abaikan, dia membuka amplop putih dan melihat isinya adalah 1 tiket VIP nonton konser penyanyi terkenal di Namikaze café and lounge yang terletak di sebelah mall yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Wah siapa yang ngasih ini ya? tiket nonton konser besok malam, wah senangnyaa. Tapi kenapa tiket ini hanya 1 ya?" sakura mengunci lokernya dan bergegas ke kelasnya. Ia masih berfikir siapa yang memberinya tiket gratis, baik sekali?.

"Ino, Tenten" **TING TONG** bel masuk bunyi tepat saat Sakura baru saja sampai kelas "Apa?" jawab Tenten sambil menghampiri sakura disusul Ino. "Nanti aja Aku certain waktu pulang okey?".

Sakura mengambil kuas dan paletnya di tas lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang melukis yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Sesampainya di ruang melukis sakura menghampiri tempat favoritnya kanvas di baris depan pojok kiri, tentu saja sebelah Sakura pasti Ino dan Tenten.

"Ehm.. pelajaran hari ini menggambar apa saja yang ada di taman sekolah, bawa kanvas kalian keluar. Tidak perlu menggambar sketsa kalian di kertas, langsung saja di kanvas. Gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya kalau sudah bel pulang kembali ke ruangan dan kumpulkan hasil kerja kalian, mengerti?" Jelas Anko-sensei "Mengerti sensei!" serentak satu ruangan menjawab pertanyaan Anko-sensei dan meninggalkan ruangan menuju taman sekolah.

Sampai taman sekolah Sakura merasa damai tempat favorit Sakura selama bersekolah di sini adalah taman sekolah. Banyak kakak kelas pacaran di pojok taman, kicauan burung yang merdu, daun-daun yang jatuh dan satu lagi, Bunga Sakura.

"Hei Ino, Tenten! Aku mau nggambar Pohon Sakura, kalian dimana?" Tanya Sakura. "di taman bunga mawar dekat air mancur. sampai nanti jaaaa~" jawab Ino cepat. "Sakura-chan, mau dibantu?" terdengar suara di belakang Sakura '_s-siapa dia? A-aku seperi mengenali s-suaranya!_' dalam hati sakura bergumam. Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya dan alat lukisnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang "k-kau?"

~to be continue~

* * *

><p><strong>maap ya readers kalo nggak dong maaf kalo nggak jelas maklum anee newbie:D kasih saran lewat review:3 kalo nggak nginbox anee~<strong>

**keep following the story~ - ngarep**

**review? ;3 review please xD**

**R E V I E W P L E A S E**


End file.
